swampediafandomcom-20200215-history
Aunt Misty
Skin Skin Shade Hair Hair Tint Blouse Blouse Shade Bib Hair Hook | damagelevel = Medium | attack = | class = Terrestrial (actually) Aquatic (with lifebuoy) | first = "Apocalypse Again" | final = "Demolition Crew" }}Aunt Misty, simply known as Misty, is a defense character and the tritagonist of Swamp Attack. She is the aunt of Redneck, husband of Uncle Joe and adoptive mother of Cousin Roy. She is a retired person and likes to use lifebuoys. Misty made her first appearance in "World War SWAMP" at an icon that indicates she got unlocked, which appears after opening a gift at the end of the level, but doesn't count due to not physically appearing. She attacks by melee, using a paddle to hit monsters close to her. Physical appearance Misty is an elderly woman that appears to be shorter than Redneck, Neighbor Bud the Bear and Joe but taller than Roy. She wears a purple blouse and white bib in her waist, resembling a french maid costume. Misty has gray hair and uses glasses, showing her black pupils only. Her lower body isn't seen because it is covered by her lifebuoy. Her lifebuoy appears to be old, having bandages that prevent it from deflating. Misty's paddle appears to be made of wood, judging her brown color, and seems to look longer than her. Personality Misty is most likely a calm woman but also vicious, judging her appearance and description. She appears to care for her nephew, Redneck, as she is seen moving with her lifebuoy to his house in the Episode 6 title card, presumably to save Redneck from the monsters that are invading his cottage and she is probably overprotective of him. Aunt Misty appears to have an obsession with lifebuoys, as she is always seen using them. Gameplay Misty uses melee, attacking with her paddle. Her paddle makes medium damage to the monsters when Misty spots an individual or a group at a perfect distance to use the paddle. Misty can also help Redneck to kill monsters, if they are getting closer each time to her attack ratio. She shouldn't be left alone to fight monsters because her paddle doesn't always damage monsters highly, needing to be helped by other defense elements or Redneck. Description Gallery File:Mistyattacking.png|Misty attacking with her paddle. File:Mistyicon.png|Misty's icon in the shop. File:Mistymoving.png|Misty moving her paddle. File:Mistywithbud.png|Misty with Neighbor Bud and a group of mines. File:Mistybigone.png|Misty in "The Big One". File:Mistystinky.png|Misty and Bud after Stinky was used. Trivia *She made her 100th appearance in "Under Surveillance" and most likely will make her 200th appearance in Episode 14. *Misty is one of the only defense characters to use melee, along with Uncle Joe. **Interestingly, both are married. *She is obviously not an actual mother to Cousin Roy since humans can't give birth to chameleons. She is just his adoptive mother. *It is unknown if Aunt Misty is the aunt in the side of Redneck's mother or father. *She is currently the only elderly in the game. *Misty is currently the only female character in overall and defenses. Category:Defense characters Category:Humans